Cross The Horizon
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Penyerangan atas Insomnia, penculikan Lunafreya dan kabar mengenai kematian dari sang Lady begitu terdengar janggal ditelinga Stella. Ia yang merupakan salah satu saksi hidup yang selamat dalam tragedi itu, memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan saudari kembarnya. Sementara itu sang Pangeran akhirnya menampakkan dirinya/Her Back sekuel/StellaLunafreya
Violetnya nampak menyipit, ia menatap nanar tv flat yang terpasang di dinding ruangannya, jemarinya yang lentik nampak mengepal. Ia mengigit bibirnya, kemudian memejamkan maniknya erat. Kilatan-kilatan muncul di otaknya, ia mendesah panjang dan kemudian melangkah kasar menuju balkon, tangannya tertumpu erat di sekeliling pagar balkon. Ia menatap nanar kemerlap lampu malam Tenebrae.

Maniknya menentang cakrawala, ia memicing sesaat sebelum kembali berdecak.

"Lunafreya... kenapa bisa seperti ini?!"

.

 **Cross The Horizon**

 **By Kazama Sakura**

 **Sequel of 'Her Back'**

 **Square Enix©Final Fantasy XV aka Final Fantasy Versus 13**

 **Stella Nox Fleuret**

 **Noctis Lucis Caelum**

 **Lunafreya Nox Fleuret**

 **.**

Jemari lentiknya nampak menari di atas smartphone touch screen berwarna perak, ia sesekali melemparkan tatapannya pada pemandangan bergerak dari dalam super car mewah milik keluarganya. Rambutnya yang keemasan terurai di bahunya seperti biasa, sementara dress mewah berwarna hitam dengan cardigan putih nampak membalut tubuhnya.

Ia menghela nafas berat, sampai kemudian maniknya beralih kepada sang sopir yang tengah mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sebuah lokasi. Ia terhenyak sesaat sampai kemudian berseru pelan.

"Leon, berhenti di sini!" perintahnya. Sang sopir menghentikan laju mobil dan menatap sang atasan dengan raut bingung.

"Ada apa Nona?" tanyanya heran, sementara tiba-tiba gadis berambut emas itu membuka pintu mobil membuat Leon terperangah. "Nona Stella! Anda mau ke mana?!" pekiknya.

Stella yang telah keluar dari mobil membungkuk sejenak, "Ada yang harus kulakukan! Kau duluan saja, aku akan mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Ayah kalau aku ada keperluan di kota!" ucapnya. Leon yang sebelumnya nampak panik kini mengangguk mengerti.

"Apakah anda perlu di jemput, Nona?" tanya Leon. Stella mengeleng pelan, "Tidak perlu. Kupikir aku akan kembali sendiri nanti, jika mendadak mungkin aku akan menghubungimu!" ucapnya. Setelah sang sopir mengangguk paham, Stella segera melangkah meninggalkan mobilnya.

Ia melangkah dengan tenang melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar, Stella mengambil kacamata yang berada di tas miliknya dan memakainya. Penyamarannya sempurna sehingga orang-orang tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya sebagai sang putri Fleuret. Kakinya melangkah membelah keramaian.

Stella berlai hingga perbatasan antara Tenebrae dan Lucis, ia menyusup di antara hutan-hutan lebat dan semak-semak belukar. Kebetulan hutan perbatasan antara Tenebrae dan Lucis tidak terlalu luas sehingga ia tidak kehabisan waktu untuk melewatinya. Sampai ia kemudian tiba di sebuah tempat yang nampak hancur dengan reruntuhan sisa-sisa peperangan.

Insomnia, kota yang terakhir kali dibombardir oleh Niflehim. Kabarnya sang putra mahkota kerajaan Lucis, Noctis Lucis Caelum dan putri Tenebrae, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret menjadi korban dalam tragedi ini, namun Stella yakin kalau Noctis tak akan mati semudah itu. Walau mereka jarang bertemu, berita tentang kehebatan pangeran Lucis itu cukup santer diberitakan.

Tentang kekuatannya sebagai calon Raja Dinasti Caelum, _The Guardian of the Greatest Crystal_. Dengan embel-embel itu maka Noctis bukanlah orang yang bisa diremehkan dengan mudah. Memang tidak semua orang tahu keistimewaan laki-laki itu, namun Stella sendiri tahu tentang Noctis yang juga salah satu dari _The Choosen One of Goddes Etro_ seperti dirinya, _The Choosen Child who can see The Light._

Stella melangkah diantara jalanan rusak di jalan-jalan layang wilayah Insomnia. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di tempat ini, seolah hanyalah kota mati yang ditinggalkan. Namun Stella tahu ada beberapa hal yang bisa menjadi petunjuk tentang keberadaan Lunafreya. Karena Stella tahu Luna belumlah mati seperti kabar yang diberitakan. Karena sejak kejadian itu, jasad Luna sendiri belum ditemukan.

Seharusnya jika Luna sudah mati dalam insiden ini, maka Tenebrae akan melalui masa berkabung dan akan diadakan upacara pelepasan sebelum jasad Luna dikebumikan. Namun tidak ada apapun, tidak ada upacara, tidak ada masa berkabung di Tenebrae, mayarakat beraktivitas seperti biasa seakan tidak ada hal yang begitu penting seperti kematian Lunafreya.

Stella tahu, berbeda dengan dirinya yang memiliki keistimewaan sebagai _The Choosen One of Goddess Etro_. Lunafreya hanyalah gadis biasa yang menjadi bagian dalam dinasti kerajaan Fleuret. Gadis kecil yang selalu ia lindungi, adik kembarnya, Lunafreya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang selalu turun tangan dalam segala urusan diplomatik kerajaan, Luna hanyalah sebuah ikon keanggunan sosok seorang putri Fleuret. Jika diumpamakan sebilah pedang, maka Stella adalah sisi tertajam dari pedang tersebut, sementara Luna adalah sisi lain yang lebih tumpul.

Stella mendesah lelah, jika ia tahu akan begini jadinya, seharusnya sejak awal ia tetap berada di sisi saudarinya, sementara saat penyerangan tersebut ia sibuk bertarung dengan para prajurit musuh yang banyak jumlahnya, sementara saat ia sibuk bertarung tiba-tiba sosok lelaki asing menculik Luna. Stella hampir saja mampu meraih tangan adiknya, namun ia kalah cepat saat Luna dimasukkan ke dalam _airship_. Ia menesah kembali ketika mengingat tragedi yang menimpa Lunafreya.

Sementara itu setelah Insomnia jatuh, dan Lunafreya diculik, kemudian saat para keluarga kerajaan dievakuasi dan ia baru saja tiba di Tenebrae. Stella malah mendengar berita tidak mengenakkan seputar adiknya. Ia mendesah berat dan terus berlari menuju sebuah bangunan hancur yang condong ke samping, bangunan itu nampak gelap seolah telah dibombardir dengan sebuah ledakan yang sukses memecahkan apapun yang ada di dalamnya.

Stella menyusup ke bawah reruntuhan, ia melangkah menuju tangga dan melangkah menuju ke lantai atas.

 _The Greatest Unlimited Insomnia Tower-_ adalah gedung tempat dimana keluarga Lucis melakukan perjamuan. Seharusnya ia menemukan sebuah petunjuk selain serpihan-serpihan barang-barang yang berserakan di mana-mana. Stella tidak menemukan apapun, ia mendesah melihat hasil yang ia dapatkan. Stella tidak menemukan apapun, tempat ini bahkan sudah seperti kota mati dan akibat ledakan yang terjadi pasti tidak banyak jejak yang bisa ditemukan.

 _ **Sigh**_ -ia harus pulang dengan tangan kosong sepertinya.

.

Manik _violet_ itu mengerjab lemah. Ia meringis perih sesaat sampai ia mencoba untuk bangun dari ranjang king size yang ditempatinya. Tangan mungilnya yang terbalut perban bergerak menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa pening. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, sebuah kamar dengan arsitektur mewah. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan kelembutan dari bahan selimut yang tengah dipakainya.

Di manakah ia sekarang ini? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Seingatnya sebelum kesadarannya terenggut yang ia ingat terakhir kali adalah kehancuran di mana-mana. Perjamuan mewah yang akhirnya porak-poranda, kemudian ia yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Dirinya yang menyusup diantara kepanikan lautan manusia. Dirinya yang melangkah tak tentu arah diantara bangunan-bangunan yang hancur dan ledakan-ledakan senjata, serta jeritan-jeritan pilu orang-orang.

Cklek!

Pintu besar di depan sana tiba-tiba terbuka, seorang lelaki berambut perak dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya melangkah masuk.

"Kau sudah sadar, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret?" sapa sosok itu. Luna tersentak sesaat, manik ungunya menyipit, berusaha mengenali siapa gerangan laki-laki dii hadapannya.

"A... anda siapa?" tanyanya gugup. Lelaki itu hanya mendengus, menyeringai dibalik tudungnya.

"Saya adalah Pangeran dari Altissia, Eam!" ucap sang pemuda, ia membuka tudung wajahnya, memperlihatkan sosok gagah dan tampan dengan rambut perak sepundak dan iris emas yang seketika langsung membius Luna dalam kekaguman. "Merupakan suatu kehormatan bagi saya bisa bertemu dengan anda, Tuan Putri Lunafreya." Ucapnya hormat.

Luna menarik sudut bibirnya, dengan gesture kikuk ia tersenyum kaku. "Tentu saja, Pangeran!" ucapnya. "Sebelumnya, maafkan saya, apa yang terjadi dengan saya? Kenapa saya bisa... berada di Altissia?"

Eam berdecak sekilas, kemudian pemuda itu mengambil sebuah kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang tempat Luna berada. "Em, ceritanya sedikit rumit. Jadi... saat tragedi Insomnia, beberapa prajurit yang ditugaskan mengevakuasi penduduk yang selamat menemukan anda di sekitar jalanan layang di dekat gedung _The G'U Insomnia._ " Jelasnya. "Beruntung ada salah satu anggota kerajaan yang mengenali anda sehingga anda dipindahkan ke istana." Ucapnya. "Saya turut bersyukur anda selamat dalam tragedi ini. Banyak dari keluarga kerajaan lain yang turut menjadi korban dalam kejadian ini."

Luna mengangguk paham. Ternyata memang kehancuran itu benar-benar nyata. Eam kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. "Ah, saya mohon pamit. Ada kepentingan lain yang harus saya lakukan!" pamit Eam. "sampai nanti, Putri!" Luna mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kemudian gadis itu kembali berbaring untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

Sepasang manik biru itu nampak berkedip sesaat. Berbeda dengan temannya yang tengah berguling-guling nyaman di atas alas tenda yang keras. Noctis Lucis Caelum, menatap si kuning Prompto dengan desahan lelah. Sebenarnya ini bukan rencananya, namun saat di tengah-tengah perjalanan menuju insomnia sehari yang lalu si gila Prompto tiba-tiba berlagak sok hebat dengan mengambil alih kemudi.

Entah bagaimana bisa Ignis yang biasanya kalem dan hati-hati itu memberikan kesempatan kepada si kuning itu untuk menyetir, dan beginilah akhirnya, mobil mereka terperosok di rawa-rawa di pinggiran Duscae dan Lembah Kabut. Sehingga keempat laki-laki dengan kisaran umur lumayan bervariasi itu harus rela berjalan jauh demi sampai ke Duscae dan mendatangi Cidney.

"Lihat si pembuat masalah yang masih bisa bersantai!" sindir Gladiolus sembari melirik Prompto malas, Prompto yang merasa menjadi biang masalah melemparkan tatapan memelas. Tangannya terkatub seolah ia tengah berdoa memohon belas kasihan.

"Oh Tuhan, kenapa selalu aku yang salah?" desahnya. "Aku hanya tak bisa menahan euforia remajaku..."

Ignis mendengus geli sembari menyuntrung kepala lelaki berambut kuning itu. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera tidur agar besok bisa segera berburu behemot. Kita sudah terlambat sehari menuju insomnia!" tegurnya.

Prompto kembali menutup matanya, berpura-pura tertidur, Gladiolus yang menyadarinya hanya terkekeh dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping sang pangeran yang sepertinya masih melamun sembari menatap langit-langit tenda.

"Tak bisa tidur eh, _Highness_?" tanyanya.

Noctis meliriknya sekilas. "Sepertinya... kita sudah terlambat sehari dan sepertinya pertunangan dengan Dinasti Fleuret mungkin dibatalkan..." ujarnya. Gladiolus nampak tersenyum penuh arti, ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan sang pangeran yang sepertinya masih setengah hati menerima pertunangan tersebut. Bagaimana pun usianya masih muda, ia pastinya masih ingin bersenang-senang alih-alih menikah dan segera menjadi raja.

Namun Noctis adalah lelaki yang penuh tanggung jawab, di sisi lain pastilah ia begitu memikirkan nasib kerajaannya sehingga memilih mengalah demi kelangsungan kerajaan Lucis. Bahkan setelah sang Raja, Regis memintanya untuk menikah dengan putri dari Kerajaan Tenebrae.

"Kudengar, Tenebrae memiliki dua orang putri!" ujar Gladiolus, "Jadi, siapa yang nantinya akan menjadi calon istrimu, _Highness?_ " tanyanya. Noctis mengendikkan bahunya, tak mengerti.

"Entahlah... aku belum bertemu putri yang lainnya." Ujarnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah bertemu dengan putri yang satunya bukan, siapa dia? Stelly Nox Fleuret?" timpal Ignis. Noctis menarik sudut bibirnya, menahan geli.

"Stella... Stella Nox Fleuret!" koreksinya.

Prompto yang sebelumnya pura-pura tertidur nampak tertarik untuk mengikuti pembicaraan ketiga rekannya.

"Ah, seorang putri! Pastinya mereka sangat cantik-cantik dan begitu anggun!" puji Prompto dengan nada memuja. Sementara Gladiolus hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan remaja labil itu.

"Berhentilah bermimpi, eh, Prompt! Yang akan menikah itu sang Pangeran, bukan kau!" ejeknya. Prompto hanya mendengus.

"Ya-ya... aku hanya ingin menghibur diri~!" rajuknya. "Kalian tahu bukan, diantara kita berempat yang akhirnya akan melepas masa lajang hanya Noctis seorang, hai, apakah kalian tidak berminat untuk menyusul?"

Ignis menoyor kepala Prompto main-main, kacamatanya ia gerakkan secara santai. "Menikah bisa menjadi urusan nanti, Prompt!" kekehnya. "Kau... bagaimana dengan nasib pacar-pacarmu jika kau menikah?" tanyanya jahil.

"Ah... aku benar-benar galau. Para gadis-gadis sungguh manis sekali di usia sekarang, kau tahu, Mirena mempunyai wajah yang manis, sementara Hanah punya lekungan yang oke... aku tak bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka~!" keluhnya.

"Hmp, dasar jiwa playboy!" celetuk Noctis menyeringai, secara tidak langsung mengejek Prompto.

"Dasar... paling tidak aku tidak sepertimu Noct, yang gagal move on dari gadis _itu_!" sungut Prompto.

Seringai di bibir sang Pangeran mendadak lutur, tergantikan dengan tatapan sendu yang menyorot pada langit, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Gladiolus menyenggol Prompto, melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan. Sementara Ignis yang menyadarinya segera menepuk bahu sang Pangeran yang membuatnya segera tersadar.

"Itu sudah lama berlalu Yang Mulia!" hibur Ignis. "Saatnya untuk melangka maju!"

Noctis mengangguk dengan senyuman mantap. Dan keempat laki-laki itu melanjutkan perjalanan mencari Behemot. Sekilas sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, Noctis kembali merenung menatap langit yang mulai berubah menjadi jingga. Sesaat Noctis menjadi teringat pada sayup-sayup bunyi lonceng yang terdengar nyaring kala sosok gadis yang telah lama ia rindukan berlari dan melangkah bersamanya.

Sebuah kenangan masa lalu yang sampai saat ini tak bisa ia lupakan...

.

.

Stella mendesah panjang, sudah ia telusuri bangunan-bangunan bekas penyerangan di Insomnia, namun ia tak menemukan titik terang. Memutuskan untuk kembali ke istana, ia hanya mampu merenung sejenak ketika tatapannya jatuh pada fotonya bersama Luna yang terpajang di dinding kamar.

Perasaannya terasa kalut, menghawatirkan nasib sang adik yang tidak jelas bagaimana kabarnya. Stella memanggil seorang penasehat yang ia kenal.

"Gentiana?" panggil Stella. Sosok perempuan berambut hitam dengan poni rata itu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang pribadi sang putri, menunduk hormat.

Stella bangkit dari ranjangnya, ia menatap Gentiana serius. "Gentiana, cari info mengenai konspirasi Nifleheim dalam hubungan antara serangan Insomnia dan berita tentang gugurnya Lunafreya dan Pangeran Noctis!" perintahnya. Gentiana mengangguk patuh dan segera undur diri untuk melaksanakan perintah sang putri.

Stella tak habis pikir, kenapa berita yang muncul hanya menyorot mengenai Lunafreya dan Pangeran Noctis, sementara ia tidak di masukkan ke dalam berita. Padahal ia termasuk saksi yang selamat dari penyerangan tersebut. Stella mengigit bibirnya, ia merasakan sebuah keganjilan yang terjadi pada penyerangan _The Greatest Unlimited Insomnia Tower_.

.

.

 **To be continue...**


End file.
